


Of Birds And Their Nests

by bileth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Five Years Later, Fluff, I haven't written something this wholesome in a lifetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bileth/pseuds/bileth
Summary: Raphael and Marianne share thoughts on plans for after the war, and on the nesting habits of birds.Or: a "How They Got Together" fic for the Raphael and Marianne paired ending.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Raphael Kirsten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Of Birds And Their Nests

One of the birds keeps flying away to find twigs. The other pieces them together into a nest. Raphael watches intently, listening to them chirrup to each other and imagining what they are saying. ‘No, that bit can’t go there, how about over here?’ or ‘I’ll need a really long twig for this bit, can you find it?’

‘I think I envy the birds sometimes.’

‘Wha- ?!’ Raphael almost exclaims, catching himself before he scares away his bird friends. ‘Marianne,’ he continues in a lower voice, ‘I didn’t see you there! I had no idea you were so good at stealthiness!’

Marianne lowers her head to frown at the floor.

‘Oh… It’s not… I just don’t want to disturb anyone…’

You can’t be best friends with Ignatz your whole life without learning a thing or two about worriers. Marianne is ready to retreat into her shell like a tortoise. If Raphael doesn’t distract her quickly with something she likes to talk about, then she’ll be stuck there.

‘What were you saying about the birdies, Marianne?’

Marianne looked back up at Raphael, and then at the birds.

‘I only meant that… they can carry on with their lives. The war is raging all around them, but they are building a home together… I wish… I won’t be able to do that.’

‘Huh? No, Marianne, that’s not true! We’re going to keep fighting, and then it will be over, and then I’m going to build me a huge nest! And it’ll have room for me, and Maya, and my grandma and grandpa, and do you know what the best bit will be?’

Marianne looks down again.

‘I’m sure you will, Raphael, I just don’t see how I –‘

‘Hey Marianne,’ Raphael interjects with enthusiasm, ‘You forgot to listen to the best bit! The best bit is, that if I work even harder, and get even stronger and smarter and everything, I’m gonna be able to build a nest big and nice enough for you too! We can be birds together!’

‘Raphael…’ says Marianne, smiling a rare smile of unguarded excitement. After his wild gesticulations, one of Raphael’s hands has been left extended towards her. She clutches it in her own.

Marianne’s hand is smaller and softer than Raphael’s, and surprisingly hot. He has always assumed solitude would leave her chilly, but it turns out she has heat to spare. Their hands fit together perfectly. Raphael makes a mental note not to gain too much finger or hand muscle.

He smiles broadly at Marianne before looking back at the birds. They have ceased in their work and chirp quietly, nudging their beaks against each other.

‘Say, Marianne, what do you think the birds are doing now?’ he asks.

Marianne watches them too, her head tilted curiously.

‘I suppose it’s some kind of grooming behaviour, although it sort of looks like…’

She blushes. They look back at one another, Marianne biting her lip nervously.

‘Marianne,’ Raphael blurts out, ‘You are the prettiest tortoise I’ve ever seen.’

Marianne smiles in amusement before placing a hand on his shoulder. Standing on tiptoes, she leans in to kiss him. Raphael can’t help but smile into the kiss. He’s never been happier his whole life.


End file.
